The New Legend
by irishgal1
Summary: 25 years after the Fire Lord was defeated, a new threat arises....and now the Gaang, along with their children must stop it Zutara, Taang, Sukka-DEAD-
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

Prologue-

Twenty-Five Years have passed. It was a time of peace that reigned throughout the four nations. The world has changed in many ways.

Shortly after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai, his exiled son, Zuko took the crown. Many members of the fire nation were displeased, saying Zuko had no right to claim the crown after throwing his title away. His sister, Princess Azula, was extremely displeased and in result, ran away and lived in exile for many years with her companions Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko's uncle Iroh helped him out in his first few years of ruling, as Zuko was still young when he was crowned. Zuko greatly apprciate his uncle's help. Once Iroh thought his nephew was on his way to becoming a great Fire Lord, he left his nephew and returned to a quiet life at Ba Sing Se.

The Avatar himself, Aang, after bringing down Ozai was seen as a world hero. He tried to make his home back in the Southern Air Temple, but he ended up traveling around the world for a few years, doing his Avatar duties and seeing what he has missed in the hundred years he was gone.

Toph Bei Fong returned to her life at her estate. Her parents became extremely proud of the fact that she not only was the one who taught the Avatar earthbending, but that she was part in the fall of the Fire Lord. Still their strict rules did not change. They insisted she was kept a close eye on at all times. However one night, when she was 18, she rebled and ran away from home. Some rumored she went to Ba Sing Se, to live with her old friend Iroh.

Sokka and Katara returned to their home as well. They were pleased to see that the Southern Water Tribe was on it's way to becoming a great city to rival their sister tribe. Katara had been named a diplomat when she turned 18, helping out the world, and traveling around with her good friend Aang. Her brother was now a serving as a warrior under his father. One of his dreams for a long time. Sokka had also been known for taking many trips to the near by Kyoishi Island, where his very good friend, Suki lived.

One day, what seem like to be out of nowhere, Sokka purposed to Suki. Everyone was so shocked, especially Suki (who of course said yes!) They made their home in the Southern Water Tribe. After their first son was born, Sokka's father, Chief Hakoda, retired his title, leaving Sokka their heir the Southern Tribe.

Shortly after that Aang had been on an Avatar Mission to Ba Sing Se. While he was there he ran into his old friend Toph. After not seeing each other in close to ten years they had much to talk about. And soon their old flame rekindled. Aang purposed to Toph, and they married in a quit ceremony. They made their home at the Southern Air Temple.

Around the same time, Katara had taken a trip to the Fire Nation to catch up with Zuko. She meant to only stay there a week, but ended up being there for a month. Both of them learned much more about each other, and they soon were engaged and married.

And now it has been twenty-five years. No war, and no war planning. The once youthful Gaang has now grown up, and has their own children to look after. Our story begins on the faithful day, where all four nations come together to celebrate the peace throughout the world.

And Fire Lord Zuko, who can run an entire nation, along his side is is wife Katara, now have their most difficult task of all... waking up their children.

Chapter One-Arrivals

"Park...Park wake up!."

Park opened his eyes, he say his mother, Firelady Katara, standing over him. She smiled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out his window to see the run hasn't even risen yet.

"Why'd you wake me up so early, mom?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Katara smiled, "It's the twentieth fifth anniversary of peace throughout the four nations."

Park pushed his hair off his face, " Oh yeah, now I remember. And everyone is coming here right?"

Katara smiled, "That's right, your Uncle Sokka, and your Aunt Suki. As well as Avatar Aang and Lady Toph."

It was at that moment when Park woke up completely. He had been waiting for this day since he heard his father talking about it. He knew he was going to be Fire Lord, and having peace within the four nations was something he loved. He heard stories from his mother and father about how the world was engulfed in war for 100 years. He never wanted anything like that to happen. Plus he got to see his friends today, what sixteen years old wouldn't mind that.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's waking up Jing."

Park laughed, "Gave him the hard task."

"Yeah, he'll be in there a while," Katara smirked," You know your father, and you know your sister."

"Both will never give up without a fight." Park laughed again, "And Ursa?"

"She's been up for a while now." Katara sighed, "Running through the palace screaming 'Daki's coming, Daki's coming." Katara leaned in and hugged her son, "Get ready, I have to go and wrangle Ursa." Katara went to leave then turned back, "And put your hair back today."

Park sighed, "Yes, mom."

"Jing...Jing, get up."

"Didn't you once say 'Firebenders rise with the sun, waterbenders rise with the moon?"

"Don't quote me, young lady, get up."

"Make me!"

Zuko sighed as he leaned on his daughter's bed. He could lead a whole nation, but he couldn't get his 14-year-old daughter out of bed. "Do I have to get your mother? GET UP!"

"Fine." Jing threw her covers off her! "For the love of Agni."

"Get dressed." Zuko said as he left. "Best cloths, you are meeting someone special today."

"I've met Avatar Aang 100 times already."

"Not just him," Zuko said right before leaving, "Someone very special to me."

"Ursa," Katara yelled chasing the eight year old princess around the palace, "Come on Ursa, I have to finish your hair."

"But I think I look pretty already, don't you think so mom?" Ursa said as she finally stopped right after being caught by her mother.

"You do sweetie." Katara said. She passed Jing's room; she peeped in and saw she wasn't up yet. "Jing...up now?"

"Waterbenders..."

"Don't quote your father!" Katara rolled her eyes "Get up!"

"Make me!"

Katara knew what she was trying to do. Ever since Jing found out about bloodbending she had been dying to learn. Katara refuse to teach her. Claiming she would never use it again. "Just get up."

Jing sighed as she tore the covers off her head. She couldn't stand having people come over the palace. It always meant, she had to act proper, Park acting like he had he was Fire Lord already, and Ursa became the little hyperactive nut she was. She threw on clothes that the servants had laid out for her. She hated being waited on. She hated this whole princess thing. She just wanted to be a normal girl.

Park strolled passed Jing's room, she was standing in the mirror looking at herself, "You know if you keep that look on your face long enough it will stick like that."

Jing turned around, "Ha ha. Very funny."

" So you excited?"

"Oh yeah," Jing sighed as she crossed her arms, "Thrilled."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jing said, "This is so stupid. Why do we have to celebrate this stupid peace holiday?"

"This is the day where dad, mom and Avatar Aang helped bring peace to the world! Plus Dad said we are meeting someone special today!"

"Our long-lost Aunt?"

"Jing," Park crossed his arms and stared at his sister, "We don't have an Aunt. Dad was an only child, you know that!"

"Not in the royal scriptures!" Jing snapped her head around the face her brother, "I was reading them the other day! Dad had a sister! And I found stuff about our grandpa too!"

"Grandpa died during the 100 year war!" Park sighed, "He was an admiral, you know that."

"Park!" Jing said as she grabbed her brother shoulder, "Son's of admirals don't become Fire Lord. Dad has a past."

"If he did." Park removed his sister's hand off of him " Dad would tell us, hey mom would tell us. Or Uncle Sokka!" He turned to leave, "Come on Jing, be happy. For dad and mom." He shot his sister one last smile and left.

"No Ursa you can't wear my necklace!"

"But..."

"That necklace means alot to me. You can wear it tomorrow, but not today."

"Why?"

Zuko walked into his room to see Ursa and Katara sitting at a vanity. Katara was fixing Ursa's hair. He gave a smile to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "That necklace is how your mother and I met." Katara shot a look to him, "Your mother lost her necklace and I retuned it to her."

"Awww." Ursa said

"Dad!" Park yelled. He came into their room and sat down on their bed, "Jing going crazy."

"What else is new." Ursa said, she then proceed to get her hair pulled by Katara

"She's going off saying something about your long lost sister, and our grandpa."

"Your father doesn't have a sister." Katara said quickly, "And Grandpa died long time ago." Katara a look to Zuko.

"Yes, your mother's right." Zuko sighed.

"Who are you trying to convince dad?" They all looked around and in the doorway stood Jing. Her arms were crossed.

"Ursa, Park, Jing," Zuko said, "Please finish getting ready." The three children got up and left. Leaving the Fire Lord and Lady in the room alone.

Katara sighed, "They're going to have to know Zuko. Sooner or later..."

"I know." Zuko snapped. "Jing a smart girl. She probably knows it already."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! I'm bored!"

"We've only got off the ship Kwan."

"Lin, please, you are 14 years old stop acting like this."

"But..."

Sokka had literally gotten off the ship before his children, Kwan and Lin acted up. Suki tried her best to pry Lin from her legs. She had been the same way since she was a little girl. Kwan trailed behind his father dragging his feet.

"For goodness sake Kwan," Suki snapped, " You are 16 years old. Start acting like it! And Lin, let go!"

Sokka sighed, "Thank you Suki."

"So why do we have to go into the fire nation?"

"25 years old peace dum-dum" Lin said quietly "Daddy just told us before we left." Kwan look toward Lin. She let out a squeal and looked away

"It's a very special day for all." Suki said, "And Fire Lord Zuko said you are going to meet someone very special today."

"Is grandpa coming? Is it grandpa Hakoda?" Kwan said.

"No," Sokka said, " But I think you'll really like him."

As soon as he said that a large thing flew over them. Kwan's eyes lit up. Sokka let out a smile.

"Helloooooooo Chief Sokka and Lady Suki!" A voice called. Suki crossed her arms as she watched her husband run toward the big thing that just flew over them. Turns out it was Appa! And riding was none other the Aang and his family. Aang jumped off, and then helped Toph down. Their twin children, Daki and Xi, jumped down. Sokka ran to Aang and gave him a huge hug.

"Sokka we saw each other a few months ago." Aang laughed

"Hey but this is a great day." Sokka said, he turned to Toph and gave her a hug too. "How are you doing...Lady Toph."

"Ugg, don't ever call me that Snoozles." She said.

"DAKI!" Kwan came running up yelling and he tackled the son of the Avatar. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine!" Daki smiled, "Wanna see the new airbending move daddy taught me?"

"No her doesn't Daki!" Xi said as she crossed her arms, her eyes moved toward Lin, "Hey."

"Hi." Lin said quickly. Lin had never been close with Xi or her cousin Jing. They were so much more outspoken then she was, Her eyes moved toward Daki as she blushed, "Hi, Daki." She said quietly

Daki walked up to her, picked up her hand and kissed it. "Hello, young kyoshi warrior!" He said

"Ok, you are going to make that artic-hen I had for dinner come up last night." Kwan said as he rolled his eyes. He knew his sister had a crush on Daki since she was born. He always found it kind of sickening. Same went for Xi, she rolled her eyes.

"So, " Xi said trying to change the conversation, "My mom said that we are meeting someone today!"

"Yeah," Daki said, "Someone close to Fire Lord Zuko."

"They better be interesting." Kwan said, "You know this day is going to be filled with nothing but speeches, and cheering, then standing up and clapping."

"Yeah," Daki said as he put his arms on his hips, "But we are going to see Park with his hair pulled back." The two boys laughed out loud. They knew Park hated having his hair back. He said it made him feel weird.

"Come on everyone." Aang called the children. "The Fire Lord and Lady are waiting for us."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

A/N:

Ok didn't think I had to say this….If you do not like the ships in this fic….then don't read it! Ship bashing only proves you are an idiot!

So if you do not like Zutara, Sukka, or Taang, then stop reading now! Other wise…enjoy!

Chapter 2-The Rising Phoenix and The Dragon of the West.

Mai and Ty Lee walked through the underground halls. They were dimly lit with candles. They walked in silence, not even looking at each other. Just kept their eyes straight ahead, as the came to a huge door. Ty Lee knocked on it.

"Who dares knock on the door of the Rising Phoenix?"

"Don't belittle us." Mai said

The guard on the other side sighed, and opened the door.

"Well hello there," came a voice sitting on the throne. " My most faithful subjects."

"Greetings," Mai and Ty Lee said at the same time, "Lady Azula."

A smile came across Azula's face. A scar ran down her right side she got up and walked to Mai and Ty Lee, "Is everything prepared for today?"

"Of course, Azula." Mai said.

"The Avatar?"

"Just arrived!" Ty Lee spoke up.

"And my brother." No answer, "Mai, what about Zuko?"

"Doesn't suspect a thing." Mai answered

"Beautiful." Azula put on a smirk and sat back on her throne. "Today the Fire Nation will fall back to those who were loyal. The era of peace ends today."

"I came across this while I was trying to find a map of the Earth Kingdom."

"Why were you trying to find a map?"

"None of your business Xi!"

"Do you think you dad will be ok with you searching through his stuff?"

"What's he gonna do Lin, challenge me to an Agni Kai? Ha, what kind of father would do that?"

Jing, Xi, and Lin were going thought the palace library searching through books after book trying to find that one thing Jing found. Jing wanted to read it more; she wanted to know more about her father.

"I know my dad isn't telling me something." She kept saying. She reached for a book and opened it. Her face lit up. "I found it I found it!"

"What is it?!" Xi asked

"It's my dad's family tree."

The three girls rushed to a desk and started reading. Jng read aloud as her finger followed each word. " Fire Lord Zuko, born of Ozai and Ursa."

"Ok so your grandpa's name is Ozai. Big deal."

"Not just a big deal Xi." Jing said as she pulled out another book. "My mom and my dad always said that he died in the 100 year war. He was an admiral. Well," she said opening the second book, "I checked all the admirls that ever fought and died in the war. Guess what?"

"They were right?" Lin said.

"No you idiot!" Jing snapped, "There was no Ozai! The only Ozai I found was, "She flipped a few paged back to another family tree. "Him, Fire Lord Ozai!"

"Look Jing, " Xi said as she pressed her hand to her head. "Why are you so caught up with this? Why in the world would your dad lie to you?"

"And do you think it could be possible that Uncle Zuko wasn't even born in nobility" Lin spoke up. She got a look from Jing that made her turn away, "I mean you know there's no other name on file for Ozai and maybe that's because he wasn't nobility and so they don't have his name of file.

"No, I am almost positive!" Jing said, "Our grandpa was Fire Lord Ozai."

"Stop with the theories already." Park said as he stood in the doorway with Kwan and Daki.

"I'm serious!" Jing said, "And you wanna know what else." She pointed to Zuko's family tree again, "We have an Aunt. Azula!"

"Can you be sure it's Uncle Zuzu's" Kwan said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It could be a very common name in the fire nation

"Well, is it just so happens that in here they say his mother was named Ursa?"

"So?" Kwan said

"When our sister was born," Jing explained, "Dad said he wanted to name her after his mother if it was a girl. I don't know what more proof you want!"

"Jing!" Park yelled!

"I don't know..." Kwan said, scratching his head, "Maybe Crazy-Nut-Job is right. It does make sense."

"Thank you...hey wha..."

"Children?!" A voice came. They all turned around to see Katara standing in the doorway. "What are you all doing in here?" She let out a sigh. "Come, the Fire Lord has some one he wants you to meet."

Zuko walked down the hallways of the palace. His breaths were heavy as he took each step. Aang and Sokka followed close behind him. Aang shot a look to Sokka telling him he should say something. Sokka shot a look back, almost saying he was the Avatar he should. Aang gave another look like, you're his brother-in-law!

"I know what you both are doing back there." Zuko said, "And I don't need you to say anything. I am perfectly fine."

"Why are you so nervous?" Sokka said.

"This is the first time my children are ever meeting him." Zuko said as he stopped in front of a door. "And they will find out the truth."

"You're going to tell them?" Aang said,

Zuko closed his eyes. And took a deep breath. "I think it's wise. They are old enough to know."

Zuko turned around and looked at them. He gave a small smile. He opened the door and walked in. "It is great to see you again... Uncle Iroh."

The old man turned around. He gave a warm smile on his face and embraced the Fire Lord. "It's wonderful to see you again, Fire Lord."

"We don't need formalities." Zuko said, " The title still doesn't sit with me."

"25 years and your still not use to it?" Sokka said, "I've been chief for 16 years and I love being called Chief Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko and Iroh both shot him a look. Sokka crossed his arms, "Fine I'll shut up."

"So, "Zuko said, "First things first, I want you to meet the children."

"Of course." Iroh smiled and chuckled a bit. "You have three don't you."

"Yes." Zuko said leading his uncle and his two friends out of the room and down the hall, "There are Park, Jing and Ursa. Park is a fire bender along with Ursa. Jing inheaited her mother's bending abilities...and her aunts attitude."

"Tsk Tsk, Shame." Iroh said.

"Me and Toph have the twins, there is Xi, and Daki." Aang said, " Earthbender, and an airbender, respectfully."

"And that leaves me." Sokka said, "First there is Lin, who is probably the shyest thing that ever walked on two feet. Then there is Kwan." He stopped and grabbed Iroh's shoulder, "He's got a mark on his head... boomerang accident. Try not to mention it, he's sensitive about it."

"Well they all sound wonderful." Iroh said.

"Ok," Zuko said turning around, he let out a sigh and opened the door. They walked into a room. Toph was sitting on a chair stroking Momo who was sleeping on her lap. Suki and Katara were in the back of the room talking to one another. They stopped when they saw the 4 men walked into the room. All the children were talking rather loudly. Zuko cleared his throat. "Everyone. Some of you might have met this man before, most of you haven't. Please let me introduce..."

"Is this out grandpa Ozai!" Jing spoke up.

Zuko closed his eyes. "This is the formal General Iroh, the Dragon of the West... My uncle."Park's eye lit up, as Daki and Kwan looked at each other in confusion. Toph gave a warm smile. The girls whispered to each other. The room was dead quite.

Iroh gave a bow. "It's my please to meet all of you. Your fathers and Uncle have told me so much about all of you."

"The pleaser is all mine." Park said standing up, only to bow before Iroh. " I have read about you. You are a amazing person."

"Park?" Zuko said, "What have you read?"

"Well he helped you to bring down the Fire Lord, right?"

"Not only that." Jing said. Zuko grew tense. Katara moved her way ad grabbed her husband's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "You were the general who brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se. You were one of the few people who ever faced a dragon and lived."

"Well you're uncle was right about you." Iroh said, "You are just like your Aunt."

"What Aunt?" Ursa said, "Aunt Suki?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE AN AUNT!" Zuko yelled. The room got quite. Everyone looked at him. He let out a sigh and went to sit down in a chair. He put his hand to his face and brushed it. He stopped at his scar; it was time they all knew the truth. He looked up, "Kids, we haven't been honest to you..."

"So...the royal tea loving kook is here in the city also? This is just perfect. Now we can take out two of them."

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"I am sure. It's the only way the Fire Nation will fall back to those who deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Truth

Chapter 3-The Truth

"So Avatar Aang is related to us?!"

"Not really...just his past life."

"But isn't that the same thing"

"If you believe in that stuff."

"Sokka!"

"Did you really tie mom to a tree?"

"He did alot more the that."

"Shut up Katara."

"So who's Sparky Sparky Boom Man."

"For the hundredth time, that wasn't his name!"

The adults sat in chairs, each of them holding their heads in exhaustion. For the past hour they have been trying to explain to their children about their past. But they seem to not care about the whole story.

"Can you and Aang still do the dragon thing." Ursa raised her hand, and asked.

"Maybe" Aang said, only to get a look from Zuko, "No."

"Alright, listen." Katara said, "This is the whole story, Sokka and I found Aang in an iceberg. And at the same time Zuko was out to find the Avatar to restore his honor."

"And just like we told you." Iroh said, "Fire Lord Zuko was banished by his father. And the only way he was able to return to the fire nation was to capture the Avatar."

"Meanwhile." Aang said, "We were on our way to the North Pole so I can learn waterbending along with Katara."

"While we were there this monkey guy named Zhao attacked the Northern Water Tribe," Sokka explained, "And decided he wanted to go on this mission to...kill the moon." Kwan raised his hand, "No more question!" Sokka snapped

"Unfortunately," Iroh said, "Zhao didn't realize that this would effect the whole world."

"So my uncle tired to stop him." Zuko said, "Making both of us wanted by Fire Nation. Which is when they sent Azula after us."

"At the same time, Aang needed a Earth Bending teacher." Katara said, "Which is when we met Toph."

"So after I taught Aang earthbending, "Toph started "We decided to take these vacation. And Sokka here decided to go to a library."

"While we were there we discover news about a solar eclipse so we had to tell the Earth King about it," Sokka started to say, "So that is when we went to Ba Sing Se."

"At the same time" Iroh started up again, "Your father and I were headed to Ba Sing Se as well, in order to find a safe haven from the Fire Nation."

"While at the same time," Suki said "Appa got kidnapped and several other Kyoshi warriors and I found him. Azula found us then, and she caught us as prisoners. She stole our uniforms and went to Ba Sing Se."

"She found Zuko," Aang said, and gave him a choice, become a prisoner, or return to the fire nation causing the Earth Kingdom to fall and betray his Uncle."

"Well," Daki spoke up, " no offence sir. But you would have been an idiot to chose to go back with your sister."

"He was Daki." Toph said, getting a dirty look from Zuko (Which he realized that it wouldn't have done anything.

"ANYWAYS," Zuko went on. "I realized my decision was wrong so I joined up with the Avatar."

"What about the Day Of Black Sun?" Kwan asked.

"Failed." Sokka said.

"After that" Aang said, "We found Suki, and she joined us. Then we invaded the Fire Nation again, and well, you guys know the rest."

The kids sat there in quiet. The adults were the same. It was strange; neither of them have talking about this for a long time. Zuko looked out into the crowed of children. His eyes met with Jing's eyes. She looked upset. She turned her head to the side and pouted

"Why'd you keep this secret from us?" She asked, no being able to look at her own father's face. "For 14 years you've lied to me!"

"Jing…" Katara began, "We did this because…"

"Your father's sister is insane." Sokka added, quickly getting a look from Suki.

Suki let out a sigh, "When Kwan was born we all agreed we would keep this a secret from all of you."

"We wanted the world to be filled with peace." Katara added at the end. "And knowing the fact that Azula was still out there would cause an uproar amongst the nations."

"But….." Daki said, "The whole world didn't talk about it at all? How'd you get that to happen?"

"When the Avatar," Sokka started, "The Fire Lord, and The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe want to world to shut up, they listen."

"What your father did," Iroh started, "Was called together the leaders of the world. They signed a pact agreement that we would move on from the past hundred years. This is a new era of peace. And we want to keep it that way."

"Still," Jing said as she stood up, "You could have told us. You should have told your own kids." She wanted to say something else, but her feelings were just too strong. She turned on her heels and just left the room.

"Jing!" Zuko said standing up, he was about to run out after her.

"Don't worry Uncle Zuzu!" Kwan said "I'll go talk to her!" He stood up and ran out after her cousin.

Zuko sat down in his chair again and let out a sigh, "I hate it when he calls me Uncle Zuzu." He said to himself.


End file.
